2010–11 EIHL season
|TV = Sky Sports |website = eliteleague.co.uk }} The 2010-11 Elite Ice Hockey League season started on August 25, 2010, with the annual Charity Shield match between Coventry Blaze and Belfast Giants. The League proper started on September 4. Two new teams joined for the 2010-11 season- the Braehead Clan and the Dundee Stars. Sky Sports broadcasted one live game every Friday, and also showed the Belfast Giants v Nottingham Panthers opening night game live. After the opening of the season, Sky Sports showed a live game once every month. Teams League Mascot The EIHL appointed an official mascot called Rory, who wears a light blue hockey jersey and the number 00. Pre Season Charity Shield The 2010 Charity Shield game took place at 7.30pm on August 25, 2010. The match was contested between Coventry Blaze and the Belfast Giants. The Giants won the match 4-2. Boston Bruins Select Game On Saturday, October 2 the Belfast Giants select side, made of Elite League Players played a Boston Bruins select side at the Odyssey Arena in Belfast. Boston won the match 5-1. Period 1 No scoring Period 2 Goals Penalties Period 3 Goals Penalties Challenge Cup As of 6th February 2011. * NOTE: Some Cup games double up as League games due to scheduling constraints. Top 2 in each group qualify for Semi-Finals (Q) means teams has qualified for Semi-Finals Group A Group B Knockout Stages * The Knockout Stages will be played over 2-Legs, Home and Away. (Aggregate Scores shown, First and Second Leg scores in brackets) League table As of 15th March 2011 *NOTE: (Q) means team has qualified for playoffs Top 8 Teams qualify for Playoffs Aladdin 20-20 Cup The success of the Aladdin 20-20 Cup during the previous season led the EIHL to schedule a second such contest. The second 20-20 Cup took place in Nottingham on Saturday, 12th March 2011 and included four teams: the Nottingham Panthers, Sheffield Steelers, Coventry Blaze and Braehead Clan. The Braehead Clan captured their first EIHL trophy, defeating the host Nottingham Panthers by a score of 3-0. Braehead goaltender J.F. Parras kept a clean sheet in the final and Adam Walker, Ryan Campbell and captain Brendan Cook all scored. Playoffs The end of season playoffs were held at the National Ice Centre in Nottingham during the weekend of 2 and 3 April 2011. The weekend began with the biggest rivalry in the game, with the Sheffield Steelers playing the Nottingham Panthers. Sheffield took an early 2-goal advantage, but Panthers fought back, and went on to steal the game 4-3 in overtime, Robert Lachowicz scoring the winning goal. The second semi-final between Cardiff Devils and Belfast Giants saw Cardiff win by 4 goals to 1, seen by many as an upset, as Belfast were fancied to take the crown. The title was won by the Nottingham Panthers after defeating Cardiff Devils 5-4 in a closely fought final, where again Nottingham came from two goals down. Elite League Awards Category:2011 in hockey Category:EIHL seasons